The New One
by Quidditch
Summary: PG for minor language...this idea popped into my head...I hope it works
1. Default Chapter Title

Ashlie walked to the platform at King's Crossing. Nine and three quarters? Odd number. But she had found it. Thanks to a very nice woman who had helped her. Otherwise, she would have been screwed. Now, she was busy pulling her cart along the platform, trying to find an empty compartment. Dammit. She knew she should have come earlier. Of course everyone would already have friends. Duh. It was obvious. She thought longingly of her old school. At Truns, in Salem MA, she was the most popular girl in her class. She had had so many friends. Or so she had thought. But when she explained what had happened and that she was transferring to Hogwarts, everyone just seemed to move on. Move up in the social world now that there was a vacancy. 

Ashlie shook her head. Be friendly and positive. No bad thoughts. She finally found a somewhat empty compartment. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She slowly opened it and peered in. There were three boys and two girls sitting in there. They all started to laugh as she opened the door. Disguisted, she went to close it. Who did these people think they were? They didn't even know her, they hadn't exchanged one word and they were laughing at her. Ingrates. But, before she could close the door, one of the girls jumped up and put her hand in front of Ashlie's face before she could close the door. "Wait! Wait! Sorry about that. We weren't laughing at you. We were expecting someone else." Ashlie laughed it off. She was getting paranoid. "You can come and sit in here if you like." The girl with frizzy hair and large teeth introduced herself as Hermione. She pointed to a boy with flaming red hair, "George," a boy with a scar down the middle of his forehead and unruly black hair, "Harry,", another boy with red hair, looking more freckle-y and younger than the first, "Ron," and a girl with more red hair, "Ginny. Yup so that's us all, oh, but there's one more...George's twin is.." Just at that moment the twin burst into the compartment, not looking very happy. "Do...you..." he said between gasps for breath, "Know...what...you...did...to me?" Everyone was laughing. Hmm...another inside joke she wasn't involved in, she just loved that feeling. Hermione tried to explain to her what happened. "We enchanted all of our trunks that Fred, oh that's Fred, George's twin, anyway, we enchanted the trunks so they would seem light at first and then get heavier each step he took. There were like six trunks, he must've been dying." Ashlie couldn't help but laugh. Maybe these people weren't as bad as she thought they would be. 

During the trip, she learned more about each of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were fifth years, just like her. Fred and George were in their seventh year, and Ginny was a fourth year. Once they got to the school, they headed towards the great hall, Ashlie was so amazed and overpowered by its beauty, she couldn't stop staring. She suddenly realized that she had bumped into a table. "Ash? Are you a Gryffindor? Or do you have to be sorted?" "No, I got a letter, I'm going to be in Slytherin." Everyone turned to look at her, mouths wide open. "Is there something wrong with Slytherin?" "Uh...Ashlie? How did you get put there?" Hermione stammered nerviously. "I don't know they just sent me the letter. WHAT IS GOING ON?" She was begininng to get upset. And she hadn't even sat at the Slytherin table yet. 

A/N: I hope to turn this into a really loooooong series...just wait to see what happens! 

PS: Unfortunatley, I am not lucky enough to own any of these characters except Ashlie. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ashlie was still slightly confused with her friends' reactions to what she had told them. Really. Slytherin couldn't be THAT bad. I mean, they probably just held some sort of silly grudge against one person in Slytherin and automatically thought the rest of them were bad. It's not like they had a choice what house they would be in. Ashlie just assumed they had all received letters like she had. But then she learned about the Sorting Hat. 

The Sorting Hat began to sing its song as Ashlie walked over to the Slytherin table. Then she understood. So really, people were chosen for what was in their heads. Did this mean she was bad? Surely it didn't, she hadn't even tried on the Sorting Hat. It hadn't been her choice. She was just, stuck there, basically. As Ashlie sat down at an empty seat in the table, she was all smile and cheer. She was going to be happy. These people would like it and be friends with her if it was the last thing they did. At least she could make some friends with people in her own house. That'd be pretty dumb only being friends with everyone she had sat with on the train. She'd never see them. Or not until Potions, according to Hermione. But she could deal, she was a very friendly person, she was able to make friends very easily somehow. But she had never met a Slytherin. The moment she had sat, everyone looked at her, than turned back to whatever they were doing. Ashlie wasn't disappointed by this reaction. That was to be expected. No one give's a damn about the new girl. Well, she would make them. She turned to the person on her left. "Hullo. I'm Ashlie. I just transferred here and received a letter that I would be in Slytherin. How's the house? Do we have a good Quidditch team? I'm a big fan of Quidditch." 

Ashlie received a grunt in reply. AH! Why didn't anyone care that she was trying to be friendly?!?!?! So, she tried the person to her right. 

"Hey. I'm Ashlie. I just moved here. So what's Slytherin like?" 

At least this time she received a reply. 

"Oh really, what'd you do? Get expelled from your old school?"

Okay, so it wasn't a very nice reply, but anything was better than being grunted at like a wild animal. She would teach him not to treat her like that the little....Ashlie had to mentally slap 

herself. She wasn't going to become witch woman her. That's how she had gained herself the "role" of Miss Popular before, sure, being popular was good. But ever try having `friends'? That's not a fun experience, people only are nice to you because they want to be `in', or they avoid you in the halls because they're scared of you, or they make up stupid, unreal rumors so that everyone'll call you a slut, even you're `friends'. She wasn't going for popular or anything like that here. She was going for real, true blue friends. The kind that were in books, or in the movies. The kind that supported you and were there for you no 

matter what. She wanted to know the feeling of having REAL friends. 

Once Ashlie returned back to earth, she noticed that the boy across the table from her was smiling. It was a cross between an I-want-to-get-to-know-you-better-because-you're-pretty smile and an I-should-be-evil-because-I-have-an-image-to-uphold smile. Ashlie went after the I-want-to-get-to-know-you-better-because-you're-pretty attitude. She figured she would make more friends that way. 

Ashlie hated to be conceited or self-centered or anything like that. But she had to admit it, she was pretty. Well, it wasn't really admitting it. It was more like she finally had realized it. So many people had told her that she was beautiful, but she never believed them.

So Ashlie figured she would flaunt it. It's like her friend used to say, If you've got it, flaunt it. Okay, so her friend had been a slut, but she wasn't going to flaunt that much. She pulled her hair up off her face, smiled at the boy, then released her hair so that it flowed across her shoulders. She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Ashlie, who are you?"

The boy seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly, and smiled slyly as he said,

"Draco Malfoy. Are you sure you belong here? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, I'm sure. I just moved here from the United States. I got a letter saying I've been in Slytherin. This is Slytherin, right?"

Draco just nodded his head. He seemed completely mesmerized by her. So, she wouldn't have too many friends, but he would be mesmerized, oh well. Close enough. Ashlie and Draco sat chatting while the sorting was going on. Soon they were led towards a stone wall. When the password, "Aloyarc," was said, the wall moved to reveal a comfy looking room. In the room was a fireplace and lots of poofy, full chairs. Ashlie plopped herself into the chair closest to the door. This would make a nice home. She could make this work. Draco sat next to her and tried to strike up a conversation. Ashlie had to laugh at his feeble attempts. It didn't seem as though this guy was used to being in a nice, normal conversation. Speaking of nice and normal, Ashlie's thoughts drifted back to Harry, and Hermione, and everyone she had met on Hogwarts' Express. She wish she could've been in Gryffindor with them, but she was sure that they would be able to remain friends. She would make sure of that. 


End file.
